


The Unexpected Wedding of Human Torch and Spider-Man

by Marvelouslife



Series: Johnny Storm's Guide to Falling in Love [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Action, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, Villains, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: The day has finally come for the two lonely men to join together in an unbreakable union. Johnny breaks the news to his family, and Peter to his. When everything is all said and done, they can become husband and wife. (Johnny's the wife)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Johnny Storm's Guide to Falling in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Announcement

Today was the day. The wedding of the Human Torch and Spider-Man. It was the moment that most didn’t know was going to happen, and others who had been waiting a milenia. For Torch, Peter agreed to let his family know about their secret, and therefore know his alter ego. Benjamin Grimm wasn’t surprised, mostly because he didn’t know who Peter Parker was to begin with. Peter then began to mention every time he went to the Baxter Building to interview him, or any of the other Fantastic Four members. He only shrugged, and congratulated them. Reed Richards also neglected to be shocked by the reveal. He answered that he already inferred it was Parker underneath the mask by his height, weight, and daily mannerisms. Johnny asked why he didn’t mention his inquiries earlier, to which he responded, “I was being polite.” Susan Storm Richards was the only person shook by the revelation. She knew the fairly famous photographer enough to understand the need for privacy, but she was still amazed that he was the world renowned Spider-Man. 

The FF welcomed Peter with open arms, and when the Torch revealed their engagement, the crowd cheered. Johnny had been worried his family would not agree to the betrothal, but it was the opposite. Ben had patted his back, causing Johnny to topple over as he gave his blessing. He grabbed Peter with one arm and passed his standard threat, “don’t tell the kid this but I love em’ an’ I wouldn’t want ta see any harm come ta em’. So you best not break his heart, or I break yours.” He held his fist up, and Peter could hear the crunch from the rocks that made his fist. Peter swallowed a dried lump and nodded his head. He did not want to give the Thing a reason to fight him. He smiled, genuinely appreciating Ben’s care for Johnny, and to get Ben to release him. It was Johnny who saved the day, and pulled him away from Ben. 

Reed passed his blessing between the two before tugging Peter away from his fiance. He knew about Peter’s genius and immediately attempted to expand on it, offering him a place on the FF or at least a spot on the position he created in that second, to be his lab assistant. “It pays…well, as long as Ben doesn’t destroy any property, it pays.” He informed Peter the wages, which there weren’t any. Peter chuckled and promised he would think about it, but between his duty as Spider-Man and being an assistant, he would be late or absent most times. He remarked, “between an absent assistant and your clumsy fiance, I’ll take my chances,” he smirked.

“I heard that,” Johnny retorted, but he couldn’t offer a rebuttal. His older sibling, Sue, approached him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in for a tight hug. He breathed a laugh at the contact, “what’s this for?”

She pulled back, but she didn’t let go. “Look at you,” she said, ignoring his question. She observed her little brother, “I haven’t seen you this happy in years.” She hadn’t seen him this happy since Crystal, but she didn’t need to bring up old wounds on a joyous day. She watched the heat rise to his cheeks and she smiled graciously, “I’m so proud of you.” He looked down briefly, his smile fading away as he spoke the words he dreaded. 

“Do you think dad would be proud?” There was a tremble to his voice, a deep fear that manifested in him.

Sue’s smile never faltered, “he would have been proud of the kind of man you’ve become. A good man.” Another worry threatened to spill from his lips, but she caught it before it fell. “And mom would have loved you no matter who you fell for.” She pulled him in for another embrace, and he reciprocated. “You’ve grown up to be such a wonderful person, and now you have someone to share your flame.” He smiled at her pun and she chuckled. 

“Thanks sis, you always know how to instill false confidence,” she laughed and he smirked. “Is big brain over there done jumping down my boyfriend’s throat?”

“Fiance,” she corrected, “and no. He could talk about alternate dimensions, and warp gates all day, but he can’t take his son to the park.” She sighed as she stalked toward her husband, snatching him away from Peter. “Come now husband, don’t you think it’s time you let the two betrothed celebrate their engagement?” She snapped him out of his intellectual trance, and back to reality. He nodded absently, realizing the intrusion he was making. 

“Without us? No way. If we’re gunna celebrate, we’re gunna do it right,” Ben announced. He grasped Peter, “you’re family now kid, and it’s time ya knew the ol’ FF tradition.” Johnny did want to spend time with his fiance, alone, but the amusement on Peter’s face was enough to make Johnny wait. 

The experience Johnny had with meeting Peter’s family was definitely a lot more holsom.

Meeting aunt May was like a blast in the past. Her home was roomy, and reminded him of his old home in Glenville. Peter’s announcement had less vigor and excitement than his was. They entered her living room, and she provided them with some tea. Johnny sat on the comfy chair while Peter broke the news to his aunt. Learning that the Human Torch wanted to marry her boy was definitely unconventional. The silence of the room was a stark contrast to his family’s reaction. She glanced at Johnny warily before looking to Peter for assurance. She could see the love Peter had for the man across the room. She saw the glisten in his eyes that told her, he needed her blessing. She was the last of his family, he didn’t want to lose her. Luckily for him, he never would. 

“I trust your decisions Peter, and I can see the love you two share. Of course you have my blessing,” she held him and he reveled in her grasp. She looked at Johnny once she released Peter, “you superhero types are always in danger. Don’t get my baby killed.” She may have looked old and gentle, but her voice was authoritarian. Johnny realized where Peter got his pertinence. He nodded, and swore on his life, he would protect Peter.

“I will keep your soft boy out of harm's way, and keep his gentle heart out of trouble,” Johnny kept a straight face, but the glare he caught from Peter in the corner of his eye was killing him. Aunt May smiled and let Peter go to his fiance.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Johnny, and the few adventures he had gone on while Peter had to make up a couple of tales about his dull, “average” life. Nightfall hit once they left her humble abode, and May went to see them out. “Thank you for your hospitality Ms.Parker,” Johnny said as he wrapped his arm around Peter.

“Please, call me May,” she smiled. A second later, Johnny flamed on, spooking May slightly. He smirked as he picked up Peter bridal style (to Peter’s dismay), and flew out of the vicinity. Johnny chuckled as he landed them on top of the Baxter Building, and Peter hopped out of his grasp. Peter grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him close.

“Don’t do that again,” he warned, but Johnny only smirked.

“Shut up, you loved it,” he responded as he leaned in.

“Only in your dreams,” Peter retorted before closing the gap between them. Their kiss was long and savory, filled with the deep care and love they had for each other. They were going to get married, and there was nothing in this world that was going to prevent their union. They held each other close and tight, and their kiss evolved to a more hungrier state. Johnny, who was the least restrained out of the two of them, pulled back. “What’s wrong?” Peter asked, the lust haze fogging his thoughts.

“We don’t have to do it here, we have a whole room to ourselves.” Torch smiled as he grasped his hand and dragged him in the building. They no longer had to hide their love, and Torch was going to abuse that idea to the fullest. 

Their wedding would be soon, but they still had much to set up. They expect the event to be small, simple, and easy, but Johnny had villains as well as Peter and they weren’t going to let the day go by without taking their shot at killing them. 

You know what they say, it’s not a real wedding unless someone gets shot.


	2. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, I had this chapter ready a while ago, but I was spending my time deciding whether I should make this a three parter. I've come to a decision.

Rumors spread quickly, and it wasn’t long before the populace knew of the unexpected joining of Johnathan Storm and Peter Parker. Many of the articles posted on news papers were tilted, “Is Human Torch Gay?” and the Daily Bugle questioned Peter’s significance in Torch’s life. No one knew of Peter’s alter ego as Spider-Man, and few truly knew the relationship between Human Torch and Spider-Man. It was the shock of the century, and people didn’t even know why. J. Jonah Jameson asked Robbie to interrogate Peter, and Peter to answer his questions otherwise he was fired. Peter knew Jameson wouldn’t do that to him, and ran out the door before he could be pestered any longer. 

Switching to his Spider-Man gear, he headed for the Baxter Building though he knew Johnny couldn’t be faring well with the paparazzis. Peter was worse off, not used to getting much clout as Peter nor as Spider-Man. Most media depicted him as a menace (or threat), and the most attention he received was from the police hunting him down or some variation of that. He hated the attention, being mainly antisocial in his life, the crowd was not his forte. It bordered creeping him out, and he preferred to be alone. The stress of the camera (specifically being on the other side of it) made him rush to his fiance’s side, understanding that the Baxter Building would be swarming with leeches. 

Peter was unsurprised by his accurate prediction. The building was swimming with nematodes, aching to get a piece of the current scoop. He landed on top of the building, and looked overhead to see Susan and Reed trying to leave their cab and enter their home, but being unable to because of the flashing lights and shouting voices. Eventually, they disappeared and the journalists and paparazzis were shocked, looking around to catch any sight of the two. Peter chuckled at the common people’s ignorance before quietly entering the hangar. 

Johnny was repairing the Fantasticar when he heard the sound of a chamber opening. He looked up to see his lover carefully sliding down his web upside down. Standing to his full height, he smirked as Peter removed his mask. Stepping forward, Johnny reached up and cupped his face in his hand before bringing him closer for a deep kiss. He savored the taste of Peter’s mouth and tongue dancing around his. He wondered if any other person had experienced this feeling as he had, this moment that he cherished. A pin of envy poked his side, and he clutched Peter tighter. He remembered that in the end, he got the gold prize, and he released Peter smiling to himself. 

“Faring well against the fame?” Peter asked as he dropped down from his web.

Johnny scoffed before waving him off, “I’m used to it. I’m more worried about you. I know how the publicity can go straight to your thick head,” he smirked, and Peter lightly shoved him. 

“Shut up playboy, fame’s all you got.”

“I’ve got you,” Johnny said lowly as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer. 

Peter placed his webbed hand on Johnny’s face, “save the cheesy vow for tomorrow,” they heard a loud crash coming from the 31st floor of the building. Peter hopped out of Johnny’s grasp and rushed to follow the disruption, Johnny swiftly running after him. 

“Is it true that your brother is in fact, a homosexual, and the first gay superhero,” a reporter shouted over the many voices, shoving their camera and microphone in Sue’s face. 

She frowned, “even if he were, he’d hardly be the first,” she rolled her eyes as she tried to close their waiting room door. 

“What about his status on the team. It’s rumored that Spider-Man plans on replacing him.” Another reporter called out and at this point, she had to use her force field to hold them back.

“The information you received is false, now please go home,” she begged but they were barging in, and Reed had already been swept up by the first wave of suckers. She felt the ground shake underneath her in a rhythmic beat. Footsteps, loud and demanding. She smiled as she looked back to see Peter and Johnny rushing down to help. They all could hear Ben’s voice, deep and thunderous as he charged through the squadron of reporters, holding Reed in one arm and Alicia in the other. The different muckrakers dispersed and a few ran away in terror as they watched the orange tank pummel through their limitless forces. Once Ben was through, he turned and kicked the reinforced door closed. 

“Take a hike!” He yelled, and any reporter that stayed after his assault, didn’t stay after his call. “That’s how ya take care o’ business.” He grinned triumphantly, and Sue thanked him graciously. 

“Yes old friend, your brute force was necessary,” Reed replied as he cleaned himself off from journalists’ grime. 

None of the team nor their assets knew how the media caught word of the engagement, but they weren’t going to spend the rest of the day finding out. Reed knew the media plastered the story all over New York, and he knew many of Torch’s arch enemies found out as well. They would surely try to attack on a vulnerable day like tomorrow, and they had to be prepared. He went to his lab to concoct a solution to their most probable problem. 

Johnny immediately began apologizing to his partners about the ruckus his affair had caused, but they made it clear they didn’t care what his love caused. He was happy and that was what was important. Plus, the media didn’t know where the wedding was being held, nor did they know it was happening tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be simple and amazing. Sue designed the area, the flowers, the seating, the venue. Both Peter and Johnny neglected to, simply because they didn’t care about the wedding decor, as long as they were together. 

“Might as well stake out here Spidey where it’s safe,” Ben said as he lounged in the waiting room. 

“No can do Thing. Crime never rests even for a jittery arachnid,” Spider-Man said before hopping to the nearest window. He pecked Johnny on the lips, “see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t be late,” he scolded and Peter laughed, promising nothing. He jumped out the window with grace, and web slinged out of the vicinity like a true spider in the wind. Johnny turned away from his shrinking figure before sighing heavily. “I fear this is only the beginning of trouble we’re going to deal with.” He rubbed his face to calm the nerves building through his body.

“Don’t worry kid. Yer uncle Benjamin’ll keep the baddies from coming, if it’s the last thing I do.” Johnny smiled at the sentiment before walking back to the hangar. He didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he prayed nothing would go awry. 

It was no surprise when Herman Schultz; the Shocker, Max Dillon; Electro, and Doctor Otto Octavius; Doc Ock caught wind of Spider-Man’s new status. He was going to be the new member of the Fantastic Four once the Human Torch married, and it was a prime opportunity to get their revenge. All three were in their separate areas, Electro was a free man, Shocker was planning an escape, and Doc Ock was hiding in his lab. They were each plotting. Electro would track the spider with electricity, and get the jump on him. Shocker would follow the Fantastic Four who would take him to Spider-Man. Otto would hack New York’s many surveillance systems to find both. He had the mental capabilities to hold all the information. Once he found the arachnid, he would squash him for the bug he was. They would all crush the human spider.

Wingless Wizard, Paste Pot Pete, and Titania were a little more organized. Already, Wizard was keeping an eye on the FF, and hearing they were having a wedding was devilishly good. They would have their moment of retribution, because Wizard had a plan. “I still think we should ditch the chick, where’s Sandman?” Trapster stated before Titania grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the wall, dazing him slightly. She was being fairly gentle, because she knew he could break easily. 

“How about we ditch you glue freak. What are you gonna do anyways, stick them to a wall? News flash buddy, one of them can melt your whack adhesive, and the other already sticks to walls,” she slammed him again and the impact broke the wall. 

“I’ve been in this business longer than you have lady,” he grabbed his glue gun, aiming it for her face and firing enough to blind her. She dropped him as she yelled, wiping the adhesive before it hardened. “Don’t worry about what I’m going to do. Worry about yourself,” he smirked, “looks like you can’t handle any of my ‘whack’ adhesive.” She growled before charging at him, and he prepared to brace for the impact. Wizard’s voice came out as a boom, shutting the two’s rough housing on the dime. 

“Enough! Set your petty differences aside for a great cause,” he smiled once he had everyone’s attention. “Tomorrow, we are destroying our greatest foes!”

“Your greatest foes. I fight Thor for a living, this is light work for me.” Titania argued, a smug smile on her red lips. Wizard rolled his eyes and she frowned.

“Yes MacPherran, we all heard of your wonderful tousles with the great god, but tell me; have you ever come out victorious?” She was silent and his slim smile stayed in place. “Sandman will not be joining us for reasons unbeknownst to me, but we have a better asset.” He used his anti gravity disks to levitate to a large, tarped item. “A creature made by I and my associate Mad Thinker, may I present; the Super Android Ver.2.” It was gray, and it had no face. It was inactive currently, but when the time came, it would start, and it would get the job done. 

They stared at the twelve foot tall android, Titania watching it with impressed eyes. “You know what genie, this crazy plan of yours just might work.” Trapster nodded in agreeance. 

“Don’t call me that,” Wizard said before joining them on the view. Yes, their plan would work, like a charm.


End file.
